


当我谈论死亡时我谈些什么

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 很难界定是be还是he，但还是希望可以被阅读。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	当我谈论死亡时我谈些什么

“也不是什么惊天动地的大事儿。”张继科面对镜头笑的很淡然，“不爱了呗，就分开了。”

这是他第一次公开谈和马龙的恋情，提问前主持人和台下观众眼中都闪着兴奋的八卦的目光，可是张继科说完这句话以后台上出现了难得的冷场。

谁会信，谁信一个男人黯然神伤说出的不爱是真的不爱。

张继科没给大家太多伤感的机会，自己给自己找补：“你们也别觉得我伤心我可怜什么的，都快四十的人了，哪会那么容易失恋。”

“再说了是我提的分手。”

张继科能说这么多出乎所有人的意料，主持人措手不及，打着哈哈跳过了这个话题，张继科心中一哂，笑话当今媒体的胆小。

马龙下飞机的时候面对的是比平时更多的媒体。

“张继科正面回应分手对此你怎么看？”

“张导访谈说是他甩的你，你有什么想说的吗？”

问题纷至沓来，其中不乏直白伤人之语。

马龙在出关前就已经被经纪人告知张继科节目上说的话，因此低着头直奔保姆车，不去理会递上来的话筒和想从他脸上拍到些什么的镜头。

关上车门，屏蔽掉一切声音，马龙终于松了口气。

他终于可以仔细思考张继科那些话究竟是什么意思。

不爱了是吗，那他骤然减少的黑料和时不时上的热搜、其他导演递来的橄榄枝又是什么？张继科，你怎么能一边冷着脸说自己一点都不在意，一边为我做这么多？

可是爱又是什么呢？马龙想。

爱是十四岁第一次遇见就认定要和这个人纠缠一生，爱是十八岁我说我想做演员所以你转身报了导演，爱是二十五岁终于住到一起每天早晨醒来看见彼此仍如第一眼般心动，爱是三十岁我演着你的电影我们一起拿了荣耀一生的奖项。

爱是这么多，马龙想，是同甘，却不是共苦。

世人看张继科才华横溢不受束缚我行我素来去似风，却不知他生性凉薄胆小懦弱畏惧生死不敢爱人。

马龙第无数遍在心里咒骂那个人。

三个月后，张继科离开人世。他留下一支短片，看完的人说我经历了张继科的一生，又好像是我自己的一生。

影片开头是无穷无尽的黑，观者依言闭上眼睛，接着耳机中慢慢有了声音——风声、海声、婴儿声、跌倒声、车声、叫卖声、雨声。

接着是下课铃声、玩闹声、书写声、电话声、广播声、气喘吁吁声、碰杯声、烟花声、吻声、呻吟声、鼾声。

还有抽泣声、飞机声、鸟鸣声、泉声、鼙鼓声、漱水声、吵架声、摔门声、崩溃大哭声、哀嚎声、生命监护仪声。

到最后嘈杂的声音几乎要把你的大脑搅乱，可那声宣告生命终结的“滴——”很快就来了，万物归寂，你睁开眼，能看到的只有屏幕上的一片白。

马龙看完之后，已经忘了要流泪，他不在意片尾滚动字幕的背景人影轮廓为什么与自己那么相像，也不在意演员表那栏为什么只有自己的名字，他只是不甘心，张继科，你离开我，离开你自己，只为了一部片子，值得吗。

他想起他们刚认识不久，他问张继科你想成为一个什么样的人。

张继科盯着橘子汽水的泡泡很久，说我只希望我能留下点什么，让应该记住我的人不要忘。

是马龙给张继科写的悼词，于情、于理，都该是马龙。

就凭张继科的演员表，就凭马龙是张继科生前最后一个见的人。

马龙没有说爱，马龙没有说成就，马龙没有言伟大和不朽，马龙只是讲了一些平凡的小事，张继科和家人，张继科和镜头，张继科和理想与奋斗。

马龙只字不提自己。

后来马龙并没有像众人想的那样，一蹶不振或是告别影坛。他还是好好演戏、好好生活，拿了许多奖。甚至还抽空学了导演，转战幕后，拍一些公益短片。

马龙总是关注一些老年疾病的年轻化，肿瘤、心血管、阿尔兹海默。

马龙不说，大家心照不宣。

马龙的最后一部影片很有意思，主演是他自己，从老年演到年轻不是一个容易的工作，化妆师和后期确确实实想了一些方法才让他的想法得以成行。

影片里，马龙在不停地给之前的自己写信，而年轻一点的自己收到信以后有时候会哭，有时候会笑，有时候愤怒地撕毁，有时候则只是轻蔑地丢弃。观者只能从表演者的情绪中猜测他究竟读到了什么，挑战书，情书，还是遗书？

电影中仿佛还有第二个灵魂。

有些影评家说，马龙这是在拍自己的传记，他这一生的成就确实得到了谁的帮助。于是观者疑惑，难不成真的有一个未来的他在指引前行？不然为什么他可以在每一个人生节点都妥当地处理好情绪，赤裸地面对自己？

还有一些人专注于细节，他们发现电影中有一些看似无关的声音，可如果你仔细听，就会在多年前一位导演的短片中找到相同的频率。他们想起那个总是和马龙的名字摆放在一起、提起却总叫人缄默的名字。

是他吗？

是他吧。

是一个名字，是一种信念，是伟大的追逐，是觉醒的爱。

影片结尾定格在医院新生儿病房，一个刚学会走路的孩子往保育箱的婴儿手里塞了一张纸条。

上面仅一句话，“Love is the answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在看一些关于生命、死亡和临终关怀的书和影像，由此衍生出一些想法。


End file.
